peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 October 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-10-04 ; Comments * Peel mentions that his head looks big on the BBC Radio One Roadshow booklet. * Peel is tempted to go to an acid house party, but thinks they might not let him in because of his age. * A track and a bit is available on Peel Late 1988. Sessions *Shalawambe #1. Recorded: 1988-08-23. Broadcast: 12 September 1988 Tracklisting *Jack Rubies: Wrecker Of Engines (7") Lush *Overlord X: Brutal Bass (LP - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *Smiths: What Difference Does It Make (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (session) *Randy Newman: Four Eyes (LP - Land Of Dreams) Reprise *808 State: Compulsion (LP - Newbuild) Creed *Napalm Death: Moral Crusade (LP - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Mighty Force: Thrashing A Dead House (12") Vinyl Drip *James: Riders (LP - Strip-mine) Blanco Y Negro *Atlantics: Heartburn (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 3) Link *Sonic Youth: Silver Rocket (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First @''' (end only on '@)'' :(JP: 'Well plenty of zip in that little devil') :(Andy Kershaw trailer) *Sugar Bear: Don't Scandalize Mine (12") Coslit @''' *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hot Shots: Upper Lip Of A Nostril Man (LP - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc *Shalawambe: Mulemena (session) *Echo And The Bunnymen: I Bagsy Yours (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Taz Dee And The Acid MC's: Up And At Om (12") Deep Cut *Doctor And The Crippens: Pink Machine Gun (LP - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Soweto (LP - Soweto) Kumusha *Darling Buds: Burst (7") Sire *Mark Wonder: We Rule (7") Black Scorpio :(JP: 'Sounds like a new DJ, (Peel in Smashie & Nicey accent) Don't forget it's 3 o' clock with Mark Wonder with lots of Beatles records') *Sonic Youth: Kissability (LP - Daydream Nation) Blast First *Nitzer Ebb: Control I'm Here (12") Mute *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Up Jumped The Devil (LP - Tender Prey) Mute *Eøn: Light Color Sound (12") Vinyl Solution *Life's Blood: Guilty As Charged (7" - Defiance) Combined Effort *Shalawambe: Mulamu (session) *Perfect Disaster: Time To Kill (7") Fire *Roserose: Born To Be A Skate Boy (LP - Mosh Of Ass) In Your Face *Moods: Rainmaker (v/a LP - Club Soul) Kent *Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3339XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3339XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 *3) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 *4) 1988-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE019 ;Length *1) 1:01:27 *2) 0:54:36 *3) 1:30:11 (40:09-44:43) *4) 1:35:26 (1:01:52-1:05:10) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from SB690 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from LE019 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1988 Lee Tape 19. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3339/2) *3) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3g6gtawuq362vxf *4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes